Rewritten
by MusicTules
Summary: Rewrite: an instance of writing something again so as to alter or improve it The world, The universe, and everything in between might just cease to exist. Free x Hetalia (Book two of twisted fates)
1. Preface

_Normal is an illusion. What is normal for the spider is chaos for the fly- Morticia Addams_

Normal: conforming to the standard or the common type; usual; not abnormal; regular; natural.

 _Recorded 1780_

Before you can grasp the nature of the world that surrounds a crucial fact must be understood. Humans, you are not the only ones that inhabit Earth. It may come as a shock to most of you and others may not believe these words written on paper. It would not surprise me if you refuse to believe in us supernatural beings, but nonetheless We will continue writing. We are what you would an immortal. Someone-or something-that can live as old as time and not age.

We are not what most humans refer to as "normal."

The very being of this note is to address such a pointless word. We have watched many hung and burned for these so called witch trials. Humans and Supernatural alike. It is saddening that you were willing to kill anyone that quite fit your definition of normal.

We would like strike a deal with you. Whether you act on it or not is all up to you.

Stop these disgusting witch trials and we will offer protection. Generations to come will be protected form whatever nightmare haunts them. We will watch over your children and treat humans with respect. All we ask for is that you treat supernatural beings as if they were human-even if you wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

If you refuse we can not stop the upcoming bloodshed that will ensue. Our people are already sick and tired of watching their beloved killed for not being one of you. Would you be alright with letting such a foolish decision be the cause of a worldwide war? Patience wears thin with each passing day. Act quickly before it is too late.

Sincerely,  
Members of The Magic Council: Arthur Kirkland and Shigino Kisumi


	2. Chapter 1

**It's Book Two, but can totally be read by itself. There's only a couple refernces to book one which isn't completed yet. -.- I ended up re-writing(lol) the entire plot, but characters like Akira and Sora are still in it ^.^**

 **Chapter 1: The one they call death**

 _An angel opened up the book of life and wrote down my baby's birth. Then she whispered as she closed the book, "He's too precious for Earth."-Unknown_

 _January 4th, 2000_

 _What would you do for a wish?_

 _Sobs echoed throughout the room and hands wrapped around bare arms to comfort the distraught soul. Her tears stained the baby blanket she had held tightly against her chest. Three seconds she had counted. Three seconds was all she had been given to hold her precious baby boy in her arms before his tiny blue eyes shut for good._

 _"Why did he have to go?" She sobbed into her husband's shirt and he rubbed her back. For both he had suppressed his own tears. For both of them he would be strong. "I'd do anything to have him back. Anything."_

 _On January 4th 2000 Nitori Ai had breathed his first breath and his last._

 _. . ._

I was not fond of the vibrating silence and emptiness it brought along. I could make out the ticking of the clock decorating the wooden desk my head rested on a sigh escaped my lips. Momo wasn't here to fill the room with his usual ramblings. The silence gave me time to think and I didn't like that. I didn't like being left alone with my thoughts. All I ever did was think of every decision I'd ever made and regret it. Making friends. Going to school. Getting attached. The list could go on and on.

The clock started its usual beeping and I stood up. I stretched my hands over my head and heard the familiar popping sound. I muttered a few words, and disappeared with a small poof.

My feet had landed in a patch of snow decorating a rooftop. A soft giggle escaped my lips and hit when the snow landed on one of the children playing below. The child had inquired who threw snow at him and when none of his other friends answered he had instigated a snow ball fight. I turned away from the scene with a light smile. I would have loved to join in their snow ball fight, but I had somewhere else to be at the moment.

My destination was a small home. It felt warm and inviting. I could hear soft laughter and I was surprised. When most people were dying all I felt was an overwhelming sadness and it made my soul ache. It was different this time. Happiness poured out and a smile made its way to my lips. I pulled up the hood to my dark cloak.

A window was open allowing cool air into one of the bedrooms. I made my entrance in through there and spotted a blonde female resting quietly. Her pink eyes glanced at me and they held a familiar twinkle to them.

"You're here early." The words rolled off her tongue like honey. Her voice was soft and it didn't hold fear or animosity. It was gentle. "Would you like some offering Death-san?" She motioned to a tea kettle resting on her nightstand. I shook my head and a soft smile decorated her lips.

I was the being any feared. The one many wished had never existed. I came in an instant and at many times without warning. I was Death. It was my job to take others from this life and send their souls to where they belonged.

People feared me.

People hated me.

She did not.

"There's a problem with my heart." She spoke up motioning to the place where her heart lay. "My mom doesn't want me going to a real doctor because you know how humans can be. They freak out over things they don't understand. Besides healing spells work better than medicine anyway. The spell is what's keeping my family happy anyway." She let out a laugh and it was music to my ears.

She wasn't human. She was a supernatural being. She was a witch.

"Ah! I've been rude. Have a seat." She patted the empty space on her bed and I took the seat. Once more her pink eyes twinkled. She didn't seem sick. She looked perfectly healthy to me. The familiar beeping filled my ears and a frown covered my features. I didn't want to take her from this world. The world needed more people like her. The world needed happy people.

"It's my time right?" I nodded and she let out a sigh. "My brother's gonna kill me. Well go ahead. Make sure you visit me Death-san! I'd like to have tea with you."

"It's a promise." I said. Her eyes lit up before they slammed shut and a delicate smile was left on her lips.

My scythe appeared next to me and I swung it through her body. It would only touch the spiritual portion that could not be seen. Her soul flew out and it was gone as quickly as it came.

Her bedroom door swung open and pink eyes looked past me. "Sis?" I finally understood why she seemed familiar.

Nagisa frowned and held onto his sister's hand. His eyes widened and tears rolled down his cheeks. I wanted to comfort him and let him know that she was happy even to the bitter end, but I wasn't allowed to do that. He couldn't see or hear me. I was a ghost. I was the spiritual embodiment of misery itself. I sat down next to him and listened to his crying. I listened to his pleas for her to come back and every once in a while I told Nagisa he would be alright and I told myself the world would be alright.

Happiness was right here and it wouldn't allow misery to take over. I wrapped my hands around Nagisa and he muffled his sobs into the pink blankets. For the time being misery would comfort happiness the best way it could even without being heard.


	3. Chapter 2

**FunStuffWithThey: Thank you for your review! Hopefully I don't rewrite anything, but I do plan to continue this!**

 **Chapter 2: A demon walks into a café**

 **[Nagisa]**

I had cried till I couldn't cry anymore if such a thing was possible. My eyes were swollen and my heart ached for my now dead sister. It was pretty ironic such a happy girl died with a smile on her face. Misaki Hazuki was a giant ball of sunshine and now she found herself among the dead. She didn't deserve a cruel fate, but there was nothing anyone could do about it. Her heart was bad. It couldn't be fixed.

There wasn't a funeral. There weren't people dressed in black crying over the blonde beauty's departure. Misaki woudln't have wanted it. She had always hated the thought of funerals. They were depressing she had said so my parents decided they wouldn't have one. There was a spot in the cemetery for her with flowers from various people decorating it.

It's probably weird of me to say, but on the night she died I felt better than I should have. Like someone was there telling me it would get better. It may have been a lie, but a simple phrase like that was enough to help me get out of bed and get ready for school.

"Do you want to go Nagisa-kun?" Gou's question caught my attention.

"Go where Gou-chan?" She frowned at the use of her name and even made sure to correct me. I wouldn't be sad around her and the others. I refused to be. I didn't want to be asked questions about my well being or if I was okay. Obviously I wasn't.

"Rin-nii wants us to hang with him and the others after school." Gou explained.

"Sure. Are you going to go Rei-chan?" I shifted my attention to the megane. His cheeks reddened when his purple eyes met my own. Had he been staring at me the whole time?

"Yeah." His eyes now found interest in his bento box. "It's been a while since I've talked to Rin-senpai."

"Yeah it has. I wonder how he's been." Makoto spoke up. The usual smile was planted on his face. Haruka nodded slowly. His attention drifted from the pool back to our conversation. His feet dangled in the pool swinging back and forth. Makoto wouldn't allow him to jump seeing how cold it was. Why we decided to eat lunch up here was a mystery to me, but I didn't mind. It was peaceful.

I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my jacket and fell in step next to Rei. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him sending glances my way. I wish he'd ask already and get it over with. It wasn't like him to not blurt out his feelings. He was curious and sometimes I hated that about him.

"Here we are." Gou pushed open the door to a small cafe and the scent of coffee filled my lungs. I grew up despising the bitter drink half the population seemed to be so in love with and I still do. It was to bitter to my liking and not even the right amount of sugar or creamer could change that. It was disgusting. Coffee was disgusting.

"Gou-kun/Gou-chan!" Makoto sweatdropped when the two Mikoshiba brothers were tripped by Rin before they could reach Gou. I couldn't help but notice the small wave she sent Seijuro and the redness that followed the older boy's cheeks after. I made a mental note to tease her about it later.

I was brought into a tight hug. Nitori placed a gentle hand on my head once he released me. "It's been awhile Nagisa-kun." It was weird being hugged by Nitori. He didn't like it whenever I hugged him so receiving a hug from him was so weird.

I nodded slowly and studied him to find an ulterior motive for such a friendly gesture. There wasn't one."Y-yeah." I replied. My eyes studied the gentle smile on his face. He removed his hand from the top of my hand and took a seat next to Rin. I took my seat next to Rei. Makoto had sat inbetween Sosuke and Haruka which was both a smart and dangerous move. I was pretty sure Rin was the only one oblivious to the strong dislike the two had for one another. The tension was always thick around the duo.

"So how's highschool for your lot? Keeping your grades up?" Seijuro asked glancing down at one of his watches. I was surprised that no one had questioned why he was wearing four watches all set at different times. Maybe they all knew why and it was a secret among the group or maybe it was Seijuro just being Seijuro

"Maybe everyone except Momo." Sosuke mumbled. I snorted at the phrase and chuckles filled the table. Haruka had turned his head and placed a hand on his mouth to surpress any noise that may have left his lips. Sosuke sent him an amused glance.

Momo rolled his eyes. "You're so funny Sosuke-senpai." The sarcasm dripping from his voice was enough to earn a smirk from Sosuke.

"I know." He replied with a shrug. Seijuro laughed and once again glanced at another one of his watches. Rin frowned at this, but didn't say anything else. He turned his attention to Gou and proceeded in questioning her about school and how it was going.

"Seijuro-senpai do you have somewhere to be?" I asked. The red head shook his head and a thoughtful look crossed his features. He snapped his fingers and placed one on his lips.

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret." Seijuro grinned and I nodded. "I have this friend who claims to see into the future." Nitori snorted earning a playful glare from Seijurro."He told me that he could predict when my day would take a turn for better and for worse. So we bet that if it came true I'd do dishes for the next month, but if didn't he'd do the dishes."

"I think we al knew neither of you will uphold your end to the bet." Momo chuckled. Nitori nodded in agreement and Seijuro snorted.

"Obviously, but I'll have the satisfaction of being right." Seijurro said. I let out a chuckle and a smile dusted Rei's lips before he continued conversing with Rin.

I wanted to tell him I wasn't completely dead inside. Misaki was gone and it was a fact I've had to come to accept eventually. I'd push the thought of her smile back in mind and enjoy a peaceful moment for a while longer.

Makoto leaned forward with a curious look."What did he predict then?"

"Well it wasn't specifically about me." Seijuro said. He rubbed the back of head and smiled sheepishly. "It was more about Nitori." Rin raised an eyebrow once Nitori began choking on his coffee. How he could drin it black was a mystery to me. He always seemed like a sugar and cream person to me.

I leaned forward as Makoto had done and clutched a cup of tea in front of me. It sent warmth throughout my cold hands and I couldn't have been happier. "Something about Ai-chan! Tell me!" I leaned forward also and clutched the warm tea in my hands. It wasn't mine obviously. It was Sosuke's and he didn' seem too pleased with not having his drink anymore.

"Well-"

"Seijuro-nii could you be quiet for a second?" Momo asked swiftly cutting off his brother. Seijuro frowned and stared at his little brother. I followed Momo's gaze to the doorway. The door opened allowing a cool breeze to enter. It closed quietly and something flickered almost like fire.

"Procedures wouldn't be necessary. No one noticed. It's just waiting. Why?" Momo mumbled to himself and I gave him a confused look. He didn't budge. He just sat there quietly studying the doorway with mixed expressions. "Leave. Attack. I don't care. Just do something."

"Momo-kun?" Makoto gently reached over and tapped the boy. Momo frowned, but it was replaced with his usual grin. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry I guess I-DUCK!" I was sent tumbling and our table had been flipped blocking a torrent of fire. Panicked screams filled the air and footsteps thudded around. I held my head and Nitori sent me an apologetic look.

"What is that?!" Makoto pointed a shaky figure at the doorway. A dog-like beast stood there with fire dancing around its skin. Giant horns were placed on it's head and red writing was engraved on its forehead.

"It's a demon. Rank b most likely." Seijuro replied with a shrug.

"No way! It's a rank c tops." Momo argued.

"Momo everything is a rank c with you." Nitori stated.

Rei stared at the arguing trio in bewilderment. "How are you so calm?"

"Because we're pissed!" Momo yelled. He clenched his fist and sent a glare at the demon. "All most of his kind ever does is attack innocents. They're giving demons a bad name! I don't care what rank he is or how big and tough he thinks he is. Once you attack people I care for I won't show you any mercy! That's my ninja w-"

"Stop." Nitori cut him off with an annoyed look. "Just stop." Momo sent him a wink and flipped over the table. He landed softly on his feet and gave the demon a smirk. The cafe was deserted other than me and the others.

"Excalibur come to me." A bright light appeared next to Momo and from it he pulled out a golden sword decorated with a ruby hilt. "I will enjoy every single second of this."

 **The next part will be entirely in Momo's P.O.V. I hope the characters aren't ooc.**


End file.
